una historia casi alterna
by nekolenka
Summary: una historia de varios animes y dos juegos que se me ocurrió un día aburrida, todas unidas por una trama casi conocida Evillious chronicles! en cada capitulo usare varios animes y dos juegos por cierto.. no pondré los animes porque eso comúnmente se me ocurre de golpe xD animes: YGH arc-v,...
1. Prologo

**neko: el prologo y por decirlo comienzo de la historia xD**

Al principio éramos 7 hermanos, 2 hombres y 5 mujeres, junto a nuestro padre/guía. vivíamos felices en un mundo con muchas personas pero un día nuestro padre nos tomo y nos llevo a otro lugar parecido a nuestro hogar él lo llamo "Segundo Periodo…" pero este fue infectado por un mal y ese mundo también se destruyo por ese mal… con 3 amigos de mi padre, que antes eran unos peluches nuestros, logramos salvarnos junto a 61 familiares ,creados por nuestro padre también para que pudiéramos jugar con otras personas, nos establecimos en otro lugar esos cuatros adultos lo llamaron "Tercer Periodo, lugar… Bolganio" mientras ellos creaban otro mundo para que nosotros viviéramos, pero paso algo inesperado una de mis hermanas menores cayó enferma y murió uniéndose a los 61 familiares que fallecieron en la creación convirtiéndose en espíritus de un bosque creado por uno de los amigos de nuestro padre, cuando el lugar estaba casi terminado se me vino la idea de que mejor impulsara a mis hermanos mayores y menores que dejáramos ese mundo y creáramos los nuestros, por ser yo, no dudaron en aceptar mi extraña propuesta, pero yo no quería terminar tal vez igual que mi hermana menor, tomamos nuestros objetos favoritos y le informamos a nuestro padre de nuestra decisión… el nos dejo marchar adolorido por ver a sus 6 únicos hijos irse a crear nuevos mundos que ni él se imaginaba, pude ver como lloro cuando ascendimos hacia las estrellas que tintineaban en el cielo oscuro. Dejamos una parte de nuestro poder atrás y así no dejar que nuestro padre con el dolor de nuestra ausencia, perdió a sus amigos y a una hija perder a sus otros hijos sería demasiado doloroso para él, partimos un día antes de que aquel mundo se terminara nos dividimos en 6 lugares distintos y cada uno crearía su mundo para el solo….

Aunque esto fue hace mucho recién lo recordé al recibir una carta de mi padre y cuando la leí ahí vi que mejor pongo mis cartas en este asunto ahora a través de una de mis creaciones y antigua seguidora devota agarro ciertos objetos y comienza mi viaje a través de 6 dimensiones que tendrán el mismo final…

"Saa hajimeyou/Ahora comencemos"

**neko: trescientas y tantas palabras quedo mas corto de lo que crei .-. en fin espero que el siguiente sea un poco mas largo... neko se despide!**


	2. 1 el inicio

**neko: el anterior fue el prologo por lo que... para mi debia ser medio corto :v este es igual de corto porque es como una introducccion asi que no se sorprendan e.e**

* * *

cap 1 -Luxuria-

"cambiando mi rostro, podre ser feliz de nuevo"

Hace mucho tiempo existían 6 hermanos que queriendo demostrar tener mayor poder que los otros crearon sus propios universos y mundos, el mayor de ellos con pelo morado y mechas rojas y verdes, creo un universo en el que se encontraba nuestro mundo, creo la naturaleza y sus habitantes que eran seres extravagantes, algunos parecían humanos otros simplemente eran monstruos, aburriéndose de ese mundo creo otro donde solo existían humanos pero al ver que también se aburriría de ese mundo les concedió en algún minuto algo de magia y con esa magia los monstruos del otro mundo fueron expuestos al segundo mundo viendo los monstruos y seres poderosos comenzaron a causarse duelos o mejor dicho unos juegos…

Conocido como el **"duelo de monstruos" **los antiguos egipcios crearon 7 artículos malditos por ese juego, un rey egipcio demostró talento en ese juego por esa razón este dios le dio el poder de dejar su huella tras el mundo, así siglos después el juego fue olvidado y después re-descubierto por un empresario malvado, Maximilion Pegasus, y con la ayuda de un genio y orgulloso chico, llamado **Seto Kaiba**, el creo los discos de duelos, y con ellos la invocación de fusión, después la de sincronía y la ultima la Xyz. Estas vinieron en diferentes periodos pero aun así dios no se conformo con este logro ya que dándose cuenta de que si evolucionaban mas ya no creerían mas en el, así que dividió las invocación en 4 dimensiones diferentes, en una la fusión, en otra la de sincronía, en otra la Xyz y la ultima dimensión no tendría las otras 3, pero les dejo parte del conocimiento de ellas, el anhelaba que sobrepasaran sus expectativas así que cada mundo tiene contra-partes como si fueran un espejo cada uno, el mismo creo que 4 chicos en cada dimensión, el mundo que lograra crear una invocación que ni el mismo imaginaba seria recompensado… Y así fue en la dimensión estándar se creó la invocación péndulo eso sorprendió a dios (aunque no tanto porque presentía que fuera así) y se fijo en su creador Sakaki Yuya, y así fue como dios lo eligió como su representante humano ahora solo debía hacer que aceptara ser su representante… y así comienza nuestra primera historia historia...

* * *

**neko: el siguiente sera largo, lo juro o dejo de usar el nick de neko (? en fin eso es todo se aceptan criticas y tomates NEKO SE DESPIDE!**


	3. 2 el trato maldito

**neko: como dije este es un poco mas largo asi que... disfruten c:**

**Pd: primer capitulo y anime :Yu-gi-oh ARC-V!**

* * *

Maiami city, la ciudad donde vive Sakaki Yuya, un chico de pelo rojo con verde con puntas al final, sus ojos eran color carmesí, el procede y vive en la dimensión estándar junto a sus "hermanos" Yuto (antes de la dimensión Xyz), Yugo (antes de la dimensión Synchro) y Yuri (antes de la dimensión Fusión), una guerra se había desatado entre las 4 dimensiones, Yuya logro con esfuerzo acabar esa guerra, cumpliendo su sueño y el de sus hermanos, que todo el mundo sonría, la única ironía es que Yuya ya no sonría verdaderamente…

Pues un día vio a Yuzu y a Yuto besarse, el amaba desde hace mucho a Yuzu pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo, junto con la humillación que Yuzu le hiso

-amo a Yuto por su rostro… que a pesar de ser igual tuyo, el suyo es más bello-

Hicieron que Yuya ya no sonriera verdaderamente, desde ese día comenzó a decirse "cambiando mi rostro, podre ser feliz nuevamente" convencido por ese sentimiento decidió buscar el modo de cambiar su rostro y así conseguir el amor de Yuzu, busco en varios lugares y muchos libros pero no consiguió nada, jamás podría cambiar su rostro o eso pensó hasta que vagando por un callejón conoció a "Kami"…

Kami: hola soy Kami y creo haber escuchado por ahí que quieres cambiar tu rostro por otro que no sea igual al de tus "hermanos"… yo puedo ayudarte

Yuya: etto… hola soy Yuya y… ¡¿Me estas hablas en serio?!...¿realmente me puedes ayudar?...

Kami: si, incluso puedo hacer que tu dolor de amor no vuelva jamás…

Yuya: me da igual eso, solo quiero… solo quiero cambiar este horrible rostro y no tenerlo más tiempo…

Kami mostro una sonrisa sarcástica y tétrica que a cualquiera asustaría pero esa sonrisa puso a Yuya solamente un poco nervioso pero no le sorprendió, mientras Kami desenvainaba una espada con un extraño brillo morado

Kami: entonces cerremos un trato, yo logro que tú cambies tu rostro y tú te vuelves el representante de mi hermano mayor, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Yuya: de acuerdo… aunque no sé quien sea tu hermano cualquier precio valdrá la pena con tal de no tener ya mi horrible rostro…

Kami: pronto conocerás a mi hermano, créeme haberlo conocido será lo mejor que te podría pasar en la vida…

Yuya: si tu lo dices, Kami…

"Kami" y Yuya cerraron el trato y esta le entrego la espada diciendo que solo si se apuñalaba, su deseo de otro rostro se concedería, Yuya obedeció sin dudar y la que debía ser su sangre ahora en vez de ser roja era morada, pudo escuchar una que venía de su mente

-"puedo cambiar parte de tu apariencia y como ya aceptaste el trato a cambio de cambiar tu rostro serás mi nuevo cuerpo y representante"-

Yuya no entendió mucho lo que esa voz quiso decirle pero acepto los términos que le impuso, su pelo cambio de verde y rojo a ser morado con mechones rojos y verdes y sus ojos antes carmesís ahora eran heterocromáticos* uno rojo como la sangre y otro morado como la "sangre" en su ropa, Yuya estaba muy feliz, ya no tenía ese rostro que era igual al de sus "hermanos", creyendo que Yuzu ahora si lo amaría, ilusionado fue a la escuela de duelos donde sabía que Yuzu estaría, ilusionado por ese deseo de que lo amara su sorpresa fue enorme al ver como la expresión de horror que esta tenia al ver su nuevo rostro, Yuzu estaba horrorizada por el nuevo rostro de su amigo y esta para que él no se le acercara le dio una cachetada, Yuya sintiéndose nuevamente despreciado comenzó a llorar y su corazón y mente ya no soportaron mas y escucho de nuevo esa voz…

-"abrázala, bésala y atácala"-

Yuya ya no estaba muy cuerdo así que agarro las muñecas de Yuzu y la beso, ella se resistía pero Yuya parecía ser más fuerte que ella junto con que de repente su cuerpo dejo de pelear desde sus adentros quería seguir peleando pero no pudo no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, Yuya noto esto y se aprovecho de eso para poner su mano debajo de la camisa de Yuzu, esta termino el beso un instante para poder respirar un poco cuando se libro de los labios de Yuya le dijo una frase que solo se la dijo a otra persona, al "hermano" de Yuya, Yuto… -Te amo con todo mi corazón Yu… Yuya…- Yuzu sabía que sus labios se habían movido solos que su mente y su corazón no diría tal mentira, Yuya sonrió de forma sarcástica y maliciosa y estaba dispuesto a quitarle su camisa y besarla si no fuera porque Yuto y Yuri aparecieron, sorprendidos por la nueva apariencia de Yuya no tardaron ni 3 segundos en notar que este estaba a punto de violar a Yuzu…

Yuya estaba perdido y solo, su madre y sus "hermanos" lo despreciaban por su nueva apariencia, los de la escuela lo odiaban por haber atacado e intentado violar a Yuzu, mientras vagaba solitario llego a un parque donde comenzó a llover y allí se encontraba cierta "persona" y era nada menos y nada más que "Kami" lo estaba mirando complacida y le sonreía con su extraña y tétrica sonrisa, la cual no molesto a Yuya como cuando la vio por primera vez, lo poco que se ve de ella su vestimenta unos pantalones azules con estrellas en sus rodillas de color amarillo, una chaqueta con la que ocultaba parte de su pelo de lo poco se veía era azul con toques violetas y un mechón amarillo, esa ropa y pelo resaltaban mas su piel tan blanca y sus ojos… uno violeta grisáceo y otro azul como el mar o el cielo, claramente sufría de heterocromia , lucia igual de extraña que aquel día en que la conoció

Kami: Por lo que veo, estas inconforme y triste por este "renacimiento"-

Yuya: No ves mal… de hecho quisiera romper el trato, pero supongo que no es posible…-

Kami: No te equivocas, romper el trato es imposible una vez aceptado, pero puedo decirte como aprovecharlo…

continuara...

* * *

**neko: ahi kami... mi bella y rara kami... en fin despues se sabra mas a ciencia cierta quien es la linda kami (? NEKO SE DESPIDE!**


End file.
